


The reveal - Killer x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	The reveal - Killer x Reader

The silent Killer, literally, he enraptured you, but why? You had no clue. Maybe it was his silent, mysterious self, maybe it was that you knew very little about him and his past, or maybe it was the fact that you had never seen him without his mask and wondered what he could be hiding behind it. That was it, the mask that hid his face drove you mad, you had to know what he was hiding behind it, it could be something very alluring or something completely disgusting, all you knew was you had to know. Since coming aboard the Kid pirates ship, the mystery behind the masked Killer enraptured your thoughts, and you couldn’t exactly ask him to remove it. He had his own private bathroom so he didn’t have to shower in the group one and he only ate things that fit through the holes in his mask, you didn’t know if he had a devil fruit so swimming was out of the question. You would think for hours on end, trying to figure how you could be able to see his face, though each one of your thoughts ended in failure, at least in your mind, but you were beginning to get desperate.

In your desperation, you decide to go the brutish route, removing his mask by force, attacking his mask from time to time, striking when you thought he wasn’t paying attention enough to stop you, but he was always alert. He would knock you with the back of his cuff blades and made a ‘nice try’ hand gesture to tease you every time. Day after day it would be the same thing, and eventually after countless failure, you gave up. When you did, it seemed to have saddened him, though you couldn’t tell behind his mask and such. When you two were alone, he confronted you about it, “hey, are you alright? You’re not trying to take my mask. Are you depressed or something?” He asks, placing his hand on your shoulder, he legitimately had concern in his voice. “I’m fine, I just…. Gave up, you’re too hard to beat,” you huff, puffing out your cheeks, “for a guy wearing a mask you’re really aware of your surroundings.” He chuckles and pats your head, stroking your hair lightly, “you know, if you wanted to see under my mask you could’ve just asked.” The easiest, most impossible sounding way was actually in fact possible, “god damn it, if I knew that I wouldn’t have gone so crazy trying to remove it!”

He again chuckles and takes your hand, “come with me, I’ll show you somewhere more private,” he whispers. You grin excitedly and cheerfully followed his lead as he guided you to his room, leading you in and locking the door behind him. He takes a deep breath, silently chuckling as he watched your excited expression, your face lit up. He reaches to remove the straps from the back of his helmet and carefully removes his mask. You bit your lip in anticipation, making it bleed, when it was fully removed from his face, his eyes were still covered by his blonde locks, his nose and lips had light scarring, his face had some crumbs from some snacks he had earlier. He was a bit dirty looking, but despite that he was stunning to look at, his lips beckoned you like the sirens of the sea. “Shit..” You breathe, a light blush crept on his cheeks, “w-what? Is there something wrong?” He asks feeling self-conscious. You step forward and gently cup his face, he watched you carefully behind his golden locks, blush increasing. 

It was silent for a moment, before he could ask what you were doing, you blew at his face, blowing some crumbs off his cheeks, “your face is covered in crumbs,” you hum, brushing off any remaining crumbs. “Y-you..” He stammers embarrassed, you blink and meet his gaze after seeing where his eyes were, “what? What’s the matter?” You ask curiously. He smirked, “your breath stinks. Did you eat Kid’s special lunch? Your breath smells like onions and fish.” You blush heavily and slap his face with both your hands, he drops to his knees holding his cheeks, “ow! Fuck! I was kidding!” You glare at him and puff out your cheeks, “I was going to steal a kiss from your ass but screw off!” You shout, storming out the door. He picks up his helmet and holds it up to his face to chase after you, “w-wait! I was kidding! Come back! Please?”


End file.
